1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system, a method and a transmission device for transmitting data via multi-channel communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Although communication devices have a number of data transmission modes, such as Bluetooth transmit mode, a WiFi transmission mode and so on, only one mode can be employed each time to transmit a piece of data such as a song. Therefore, there is a need to transmit a piece of data via a number of data transmission modes, thus to reduce time and improve the efficiency of transmission.